


Эребору нужен король

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: Стихи





	

Эребору нужен король. Торин пал – значит, будет Фили.  
Надевай корону, юнец, зубы стискивай – и держись.  
Орков кучей сожгли дотла. Павших воинов схоронили.  
Помирились с людьми и эльфами. Начинаем мирную жизнь.

Эребору нужен король. Королю нужна королева.  
Сыновей народить скорее – будет Дурина род спасен.  
А за правым его плечом, зубы стискивая от гнева,  
Побледневший наследник трона понимает: рушится все.

Эребору нужен король. Принцу – тот, за кого он дрался:  
Не владыка родной горы, не правитель преданных кхузд –  
Тот, кто словно уже забыл, как в любви ему брат признался,  
Без кого Эребор для принца неприкаян, темен и пуст.

Эребору нужен король. Королю – чтобы был наследник.  
Фили – добрый отец и муж. Род продолжен и власть крепка.  
Брат всегда за его спиной, но молчит столько лет последних,  
Что и сам начинает думать, что остался без языка.

Эребору нужен король. Королю Эребор не нужен.  
Тот, кто нужен – и так при нем. Только не его и не с ним.  
Голубое небо в глазах превращается в стылые лужи,  
И корона тускнеет цветом, вторя прядям волос седым.

Эребору нужен король. Тот, кто смеет надеть корону.  
А она поутру однажды на пустой постели лежит.  
Старший сын, закусив губу, осторожно подходит к трону.  
Все кивают, и он садится. Ну и что, что рука дрожит.

Эребору нужен король. И король у него что надо.  
Молод, правда, но ничего – молод был и его отец.  
Оглянувшись в последний раз, Эребор провожают взглядом  
Не король уже и не принц – просто двое кхузд наконец.


End file.
